Darkness and light
by Catchick
Summary: This is basically a fantasy about ren and kyoko! CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm really, really nervous about this story to where my hands are shaking as I write this so please bare with me and my freaking out ness!! Also anything in () s is from me!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat no matter how much I wish that I did!!

Characters-

Kyoko – Age 16

Ren- Age 20

And you all know the other characters!!

Chapter 1- Introduction

_Long ago in the land of Kyoto the great king Kitinou_ (I'm naming Kyoko's father this since I don't know his name XD) _ruled and the kingdom was at peace. Until one day, the very day his daughter Kyoko was born, Ragar _(Ren's father) _the dark king murdered Kitinou and attempted to take the kingdom for his own. However he could not because Lory the king's brother managed to injure Ragar forcing him to leave but he swore to one day return. Lory, knowing that Kyoko would be in danger took her in as his own and taught her the ways of a queen until she could someday take his place._

Kyoko the Princess of Light's P.R.O.V.

Sixteen years later the young princess Kyoko awoke and walked to her bedroom balcony looking out at the land. She smiled at first and then her face went stern as she looked at the land of which the Dark King Ragar and his son Ren who was called the Prince of Darkness both lived. Her uncle Lory had told her the story of how her father died, and he also trained her so that if she ever came in contact with either the Prince of Darkness or the Dark King, she would be ready. Kyoko walked into her changing room and came back out her blonde hair in an up do, (yes her hair is blonde and long like in the Sho 

music video) and she wore a long white and red strapless gown. She hummed an old lullaby she remembered somehow from the day she was born, the one her mother sang to her trying to calm her before her very mother died. Seconds later there was a knock at her bedroom door and Maria, Lorry's daughter, poked her head inside and smiled. "Kyoko happy birthday!!" Maria said hugging Kyoko and practically dragged her down the stair case and into the court yard. "Now go and see corn and don't come back until you do!!" Maria said as they reached the court yard and she finally stopped dragging Kyoto. "Maria what gives you the idea that I'm up this early to see corn?" Kyoto said and Maria gave her a look before Kyoko sighed and walked off towards the forest that stayed in the castle walls. She soon came to a clearing with a small lake with a water fall that was surrounded by wild flowers and Kyoko sat down waiting for her friend Corn to arrive.

Ren the Prince of Darkness' P.R.O.V.

Ren stretched as he woke up and got out of bed walking into his changing room and back out in a pair of leather pants and a long sleeved button up shirt and his black boots. After moving his hair out of his face he went to his balcony and smiled before picking up a small box and jumping out of his window determined to not be late for his meeting with Kyoko. Ren (Known as Corn by Kyoko) knew that Kyoko did not know of his true identity, and he preferred it that way for now. He quiet enjoyed the fact that even though they were supposed to be enemies, he could spend time with Kyoko without them having to be judged, well more like him being judged since Kyoko didn't know his true identity. Anyways he soon reached the place where he and Kyoko met when she was just 5 and he was 9, and ever since that day they have gone to that same spot everyday to meet again.

_The Prince of Darkness was only four when his father and he became exiles and rulers of their own land just outside of Kyoto. Ren had been trained to one day take the kingdom of Kyoto, then he met Kyoko, known as the Princess of Light by many for her destiny was to one day restore peace in all the lands. By _

_the time he was 18 years old he realized that no matter what, he could not afford to let Kyoko find out who he really was. Now at the age of 20 he knew that his father was now going to be expecting him to take over the land of Kyoto and find a bride. _

However Ren was in no hurry to do any of that all he wanted to do now was get to the meeting place and see Kyoko.

End!!

Yay I'm so happy that I finally got this chapter done, sorry if it's not as good as the other stories please forgive me about that!! The next chapter will be called- The meeting!!

See you all soon!!


	2. Suprises

Hey my dear readers! I'm so sorry for taking this long I had a major writers block but anyways before I keep rattling on and on about how sorry I am, here's the new chapter!

D.a.R.k.N.e.S.s.&.l.I.g.H.t.

Chapter two- Surprises

Kyoko's P.O.V.

She walked through the trees being careful of her dress so that it would not be ripped when she would see Corn. Kyoko blushed at the thought

of him, Corn was someone Kyoko could see herself with, she could see him as a strong trustworthy king and husband. She shaked her head

quickly at the thought, Corn was no more than a dear friend to her, that and she was sure Lory would object to her seeing him as it is. Kyoko

knew that Corn knew she was a princess so he understood completely why they had to keep their meetings a secret.

Walking through the final thinness of the trees Kyoko could feel her heart start to excite and she decided to run into the clearing. When she was in

the clearing Corn was no where to be found, _Typical Corn you're always late_, she thought right before she was scooped up into his arms and she

squealed in surprise. They laughed as he spun her around before he collapsed to the ground with Kyoko on top of him.

"Corn! You surprised me!" Kyoko said lifting her head from his chest so she could see his face.

"Aw come on Kyoko, it's your birthday and you where late, I had to!" He said smiling gently as he played with a lock of her hair on her face.

Kyoko could feel herself begin to blush so she bit his hand and he let go with a yelp.

"There now we're even" She said getting off of him and helping him up.

"Now I should reconsider giving you your present." He took out a small velvet box making her almost gasp.

"W-w-what is that?"

"This," He opened the box revealing a silver ring with a white stone that had a black trimming around its edges. "It was my mother's and you kinda remind me of her."

Corn slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger and kissed her hand lightly.

"C-corn it's beautiful, thank you!"

Kyoko tackle hugged him bringing them both to the ground and they laughed as they rolled down the hill ending with her underneath him.

Corn chuckled, "Kyoko you are certainly full of surprises."

"What about you Corn? Are you full of surprises?"

d.A.r.K.n.E.s.S.&.L.i.G.h.T.

Ren's P.O.V.

When she asked the question Ren thought of how much she might hate him if he told her his true identity and that killed him.

"You don't even know the half of it." He said before leaning down an inch closer.

"I-I think I do..."

"Really?" He grinned and leaned down closer thinking, _Just a bit closer..._

"I-I don't know anymore what where we talking about?"

"Surprises" Ren could feel himself about to snap if he didn't kiss her now he'd never get it out of his system.

"S-suprises?" She whispered her eyes fluttering down slowly.

"Surprises..." Ren whispered just before his lips touched hers.

It was just a light kiss but Ren could feel fire going throughout his system, making him lean more into the kiss as he could feel her arms go over

his shoulders and her hands into his hair. It seemed like her soft kiss was making him forget all the problems between the two kingdoms, all

the reasons why they should not be together, all the reasons why he shouldn't be falling in love with her. She nipped his bottom lip lightly

making him moan and trace her lips with his tongue lazily tempting her to invite his tongue in. Her lips parted and he began to taste her slowly

as she did him, they where taking their time taking in all the senses. Ren was mentally screaming about how much longer he could last but

physically he was in no hurry to ease back from the kiss. Ren eased back slowly trying to savor every last drop of taste he could get and

looked down at her in a light daze. She kept her eyes closed at first and then opened them smiling up to him so gently it made him want to kiss

her again, but he knew that he had to be a gentleman, and if she pulls him down to a kiss he would be a grateful gentleman and return it.

"Told you so." Ren said still trying to calm down his heart.

"Told me what?"

"That you don't even know half of the surprises I'm full of."

"Oh really?" She said pulling him down closer to her, their lips only a breath away.

"Kyoko..."

She pulled him closer, his lips hovering hers, "Come to the ball tonight..."

"Kyoko I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Kyoko nibbled on his bottom lip, "It is and you know it."

He moaned, "K-kyoko..."

She ran her tounge lazily against his lips, "Say yes."

"Y-yes" He whispered before he even had a chance to catch him self.

"M'kay!" Kyoko pushed him off of her and stood up while he was still in shock.

"EH!?!"

"Well Corn I'll see you at the ball tonight! Be there before eight tonight m'kay?" She dashed off into the trees leaving Ren at a loss for words and

his mind blank.

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!?!?!? _Ren's head screamed as he rushed back to the castle and jumped back

through his window. Ren made his bed and left his room going down to the dining room even though he knew he was late to breakfast as it

was. His father was sitting at the head of the table eating his usual breakfast and for some reason his father seemed very joyful.

"Uh...morning dad?"

"Mmh? Oh yes good morning Ren, how did you sleep?"

"Uh...... okay I guess" Ren almost grinned at the thought of that mornings events.

"Good, good."

"Dad? Is there some reason as of why you are so scarily joyful?"

"Hm? Oh yes well I think I found my next attack plan."

"Really?"

"Yes, you see tonight is The Princess Of Light's 16th birthday and according to my sources Lory is throwing a ball to celebrate. So I sat here

thinking to my self, 'Who could I send to the ball to put my plan in action' and well my boy I want you to do it"

"Eh?? Why me? I thought you didn't want me to ever go in the Land of Light."

"Yes, yes but this time is different, I want you to go to the ball and kidnap the princess!"

Ren almost choked on his food, especially when he saw his father was serious.

"W-what?"

"Yes you woo her heart and then kidnap her! I'm sure she'll make a nice ransom and a nice future bride if you get her pregnant."

Ren spit out his drink choking on the water he was drinking.

"PREGNANT!?!"

"Why yes my dear boy, if she bears your child Lory will have no choice except for the kingdoms to become united"

"B-b-b-but honestly dad why her!?!?"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure she's quite beautiful all you have to do is gain her trust, sleep with her until she's pregnant and get married, not really a

kidnapping but it works. Now don't argue I've made up my mind and I plan to stick to it."

Ren nodded playing with his food alittle before getting up and leaving the dining room and going to see his friend Yashio in the stables. Yashio

had been his friend since Ren was five and now they told each other everything.

"Ren! What are you doing home so early I thought you where going to spend today with Kyoko" Yashio asked as Ren came into the stables.

"Nah she kinda suprised me...a little bit...alot."

"Aw it couldn't have been that surprising, tell me what happened."

So Ren did and by the time he was done and he looked up from the ground Yashio was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Bwah!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!! Oh my god Ren the Prince of Darkness was tricked by beauty to do what ever the girl wanted!! Ha ha ha!!! This is too

funny!! Ren how the hell could you not see past this innocence she seems to be!!"

"She never acted like that before!" He exclaimed blushing.

"Wow I never could have guessed that the Princess of Light could seduce you so easily."

"It seems that way and you're comming with me to the ball tonight."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Cause' you're the only one who knows about her and I need you to save me if she tries to seduce me again!"

Yashio laughed even harder before finally subsiding and standing up.

"Alright Ren I'll go but you have to buy me a suit, I kinda ripped mine."

"Thats what you get for sleeping with a married women while their husbans are away."

"Hey! This one practically dragged me into the bedroom!! And! She said she was a widow...but her husband came in and I had to jump out the window."

"I swear Yashio when are you going to learn!?"

"When I find a beautiful seductress that keeps me interested...and she can't be married...or old."

"You can't have Kyoko."

"I know don't worry I was thinking someone I'm allowed to marry unlike you."

"Hey! My father just told me he wants me to marry her."

"What!? Has your old man lost it!?!"

"No he sees this as an oppertunity to have the kingdoms become united."

"Wow he has lost it, well anyways lets go by me that suit."

Ren sighed as they walked out of the stables.

D.a.R.k.N.e.S.s.&.l.I.g.H.t.

Yay!! I'm done and it only took me three days!! Please Review!!


	3. The Birthday Ball

Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers!! I am glad to have finally updated "Darkness & Light" I have absolutly no idea how this is gonna go but hopefully it will be good. Please review once you are done reading!!

C.a.T.c.H.i.C.k.'.S.c.E.r.T.a.I.n.P.e.O.p.L.e.A.t.C.e.R.t.A.i.N.t.I.m.E.s.

Chapter 3. The Birthday Ball

Ren's P.O.V.

He decided to arrive on his horse, Midnight. Yashio rode beside him riding Midnight's brother, Nightblood. Both Yashio and Ren wore simple black suits, Ren however wouldn't wear the tie that went with his.

"Ren are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Ren thought for a moment about how he decided to tell Kyoko that night who he truely is and he could only hope that she would except who he is...who his father is. There was a slight chance that he was going to end up arrested and then excuted but Ren didn't care, as long as Kyoko loved him, he would mind death.

"Yes I'm ready Yashio." Ren handed Yashio and envelope, "If anything goes wrong tonight, give this to my father."

Yashio nodded and they mounted their horses and rode to the Palace of Light.

w.H.a.T.w.I.l.L.h.A.p.P.e.N.n.E.x.T.?.d.O.y.O.u.K.n.O.w.?.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

There was a knock on her bedroom door before her uncle Lory came in.

"Kyoko you're not ready yet?"

She looked at her uncle from the window.

"Uh no I just wanted some time to think."

Kyoko gazed back out the window at the golden sunset not knowing that Lory was looking at her concerned.

"Kyoko what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really..."

"Kyoko I need to tell you something, I've been talking to the consel and they believe its time we pick a husband for you."

"WHAT!?!"

"Its not like you're going to get married straight away! We're waiting until you turn 21 so that was you can become queen with a husband to be your king."

"But uncle Lory!"

"You have a chance to pick your own husband, tonight pick a man and if he excepts your choice he and you shall become husband and wife the day after your 21st birthday."

"But-"

"No buts Kyoko this is for your good, if you cannot pick a man tonight the consel will pick one for you. Now get ready before you miss your grand entrance."

Lory left her and Kyoko floped down on her bed.

_Corn please come tonight if you don't I'll have to except this fate and marry someone I don't love...please Corn...be here._

She sat up taking in a deep breath as her best friend Kanae came in with the maids.

"Kyoko we need to get you ready." Kanae said.

"Yes..."

M.a.Y.b.E.s.H.e.'.L.l.G.e.T.t.o.L.e.A.r.N.h.I.s.S.e.C.r.E.t.

Ren's P.O.V.

They arrived at the ball on time, Ren and Yashio gave their horses to the valley and walked into the palace.

"Last chance Ren." Yashio whispered as they walked from the entrance to the grand ballroom.

"I'm not backing out Yashio...I can't...I love her too much for her not to know."

Yashio nodded and they entered the grand ballroom.

The ballroom was decorated accordingly to celebrate Kyoko's birthday, there was ballons, stremers, lights, a feast fix for a king and his guests and Ren suspected that Lory excepted no less.

He heard the soft music playing and could see the waiters serving small apitizers and glasses of champane, all the women where in elegant gowns, the men in tuxedos.

Ren was offered a glass of champane and he excepted it. Looking around Ren guessed that Kyoko would make a grand entrance, which wouldn't be hard for her since she was already so beautiful to him. Ren looked to his side and realized Yashio was talking to a girl with raven hair, he guessed that it was Kanae or Moko who Kyoko had mentioned quite often.

He walked over to Yashio and Kanae.

"Kanae its good to meet you. I'm Corn."

"Oh! So you're the mystery man Kyoko is always talking about!"

Ren and Yashio chuckled.

"Yeah that would be me."

"She's told me so much about you...oh and by the way if you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and burn you to tiny ashes."

Yashio choked on his champane sightly and Ren paled thinking of how that might happen even if he didn't hurt Kyoko.

"I-I-I understand..." Ren muttered.

"Good." Kanae smiled.

Yashio cleared his throat and said, "So when is Kyoko going to make her grand entrance?"

"She's gotta get ready first. Kyoko put it off until her uncle came and talked to her." Kanae said sipping from her champane.

"Is everything alright?" Ren asked concerned.

"Yes, her uncle just had to tell her some news."

"What news?" Yashio asked.

"Well the consel and her uncle decided that she needs to pick a husband and she has to marry him the day after her 21st birthday. She either picks a man tonight or the consel picks for her."

Ren could feel the color draining from his face and he was sure Yashio noticed it too.

_Husband?!? She has to pick or the consel does?!?_

t.H.a.N.k.Y.o.U.f.O.r.R.e.A.d.I.n.G.t.H.i.S.u.P.d.A.t.E.!.!.!.

Thank you for reading!!! Please review and also read my other Skip Beat! story, "Certain People At Certain Times"!  
Thank you again!!

~Catchick


	4. Confession

Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers! I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! –CRIES- I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR MONTHS SO I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE NOW SINCE I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER!!!! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEH!!!!! –Runs and hides, random readers are confused-

Reviews from readers and my answers to them-

**Loanlystar**- The word is accept. NOT excepted! I'm sorry. Your stories are nice but I cannot stand that the wrong word is being used. I thought that it might be a mistake the first time but I know see that it is not merely a mistake. nice story. I'll wait for the next chapter.

_Me_- -Sigh- I know I am sorry!!! –Cries- I screwed up so now I am judged…oh well it's what I deserve for taking so long to update…-.-;

**Fate Lowe**- God, I hope he gets to her in time! She just has to accept him! Keep up the great wok. I can't wait for the next chapter!

_Me_- I hope so to…Has obviously not planned out this chapter yet and she's writing it right now…

**Moons-Chan**- Is Lory and Ren's father supposed to be the 'bad guy' here? I feel like hitting something when Ren's father told Ren to get Kyoko pregnant...  
There's a few spelling mistakes.  
unsel not consel.  
should be accepted when Lory told Kyoko to accept the counsel's choice and when Ren took the glass.  
Other than that, I can't wait to read the climax! Will they elope? xDD Imagination running wild~~

_Me_- No Lory is the King of the Kingdom of Light, until Kyoko turns 21 because she is the direct next ruler of the throne and he is only king because her father died and he was her father's brother. Yes Ren's father is the "bad guy" because he wishes to untie the kingdoms but he wants his own blood line to rule both kingdoms.

D.a.R.k.L.i.G.h.T.n.O.b.O.d.Y.k.N.o.W.s.W.h.A.t.S.g.O.n.N.a.H.a.P.p.E.n.N.o.W.

Chapter four- Confession

Ren's P.O.V. _CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER…_

He could've sworn his heart stopped and that he couldn't breathe, all he could do was panic in his mind, not because of his father's plan but because of Kyoko having to choose a trusting husband when she didn't even know his real name, or who he really was…

"Re..." Yashio paused remembering Kanae was standing there, "Really…? Corn and I didn't know that…"

"Oh well that's because it was just decided by her uncle and the counsel, (There ya'll happy now?), a few moments ago."

He jumped coming back to reality when the music stopped and Lory's voice came up over the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce, my niece and future queen of our kingdom, Princess Kyoko!!"

Ren's eyes moved to the stairs as Kyoko began to descend down them slowly, she wore a long white off the shoulder gown that seemed to float down her body like a thick dreamy mist. (White gowns are usual in the Kingdom of light because white is kind of their colors of the kingdom, it is normal for noble women or women of royalty to wear white to balls or gatherings.) Her hair was down but it glimmered of sparkling powder that was put on her hair and around her neck was a diamond choker and he noticed that she wore the ring he gave her as Lory took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He could only watch as she danced with her uncle until the song ended and as soon as it did he rushed over to them before any of the other men could.

"Excuse me your highness but do you mind if I dance with your niece?"

Lory at first seemed amused but he quickly pretended to be serious. "If she wishes"

Kyoko nodded and Lory kissed her hand before walking off and he brought her close into his arms as the next song started.

"I didn't think you'd come…" Her voice was soft as she looked up at him and he chuckled kissing her forehead.

"I had to…you look so beautiful…"

Her blush was light and he stroked a strand of her hair back away from her face.

"Corn…I have to tell you something…"

"I already know about your uncle and the council's decision, but before you decide I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Not here…some place that we can be alone…"

She nodded and they slipped out the doors to the balcony and she led him along into the rose gardens…

Kyoko's P.O.V.

Once she was sure that they where deep in the gardens she sat on a bench beside a water fountain and he sat beside her.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Corn?"

He sighed, which worried her as she could feel how tense he was just from the way he looked at her.

"Kyoko…m-my name…it…it isn't 'Corn'…"

She tilted her head slightly confused.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say…"

She could feel his grip tighten on hers before he spoke.

"My name is Ren…or as you may better know as…The Prince of Darkness…"

She gasped and tried to back away from him but he took a hold of her shoulders gently trying to pull her closer.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't I just couldn't do that to you…"

"You…you lied to me??"

"Only to protect you! I hid who I was so if you told anyone about me, they wouldn't use you."

She ripped free from his grasp and stood, her eyes brimming with anger and betrayal.

"You used me! You lied to me! Don't touch me ever again and never come near me again, I hate you!"

She tried to run but he only grabbed her and covered her mouth with his before she could scream, she struggled violently but he only kissed her deeper until she slowly surrendered , kissing him back with equal passion until he pulled back from the kiss just as quickly as he plunged into it.

"I can't Kyoko and now…you have to come with me."

She barely had time to ask what he meant when she blacked out falling limp into his arms…

m.W.a.H.a.H.a.H.a.W.h.A.t.W.i.L.l.H.a.P.p.E.n.N.e.X.t.N.o.B.o.D.y.K.n.O.w.S.b.U.t.M.e.!.!.!.

Sorry again that it took so long but hey! It's done and updated!!


End file.
